fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro
Kuro (クロ, Kuro), also known as "Klahadore" (クラハドール, Kurahadōru) and "Kuro of a Thousand Plans" (百計のクロ, Hyakkei no Kuro), is the main antagonist of the Syrup Village Arc. He was the former caretaker of Kaya, and the captain of the Black Cat Pirates before that. His bounty is 16,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kent Williams (English), Kōichi Hashimoto (Japanese) Kuro is a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair, though during his fight with Luffy strands fell off onto his face. His birthday is April 22nd. Never the less, he wears round glasses that tends to always slip off, until Luffy knocked them off when he dealt the final blow, where a previous punch shattered the lens and the final headbutt bent the frame; despite these glasses slipping off from time to time that required Kuro to shove them back into place, they are nevertheless his signature belongings, as he rejected a more fitting pair from Kaya. The Young Past Days During his time as a pirate, he wore a standard black captain's coat with the Black Cat Pirates' symbol on the epaulets over a simple white shirt hanging over a pair of black pants reaching down to his knees, and his trademark shoes. Before the Timeskip During his stay at Syrup Village, he wore a black suit with two golden markings on it (that were jokingly referred to as "poop" by Oda) over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes (which he apparently kept from his life as a pirate). He would loosen up the tie and collar on the night before the planned raid on Syrup Village. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Kuro is an extremely intelligent man (having the second highest IQ in the regions of the East Blue, behind Beckman Ben, whose plans have never failed in the past. He is a master strategist and an accomplished fighter, but he was severely hampered by the fact that he simply did not have the desire to deal with a pirate's life on the run from the Navy. Kuro seems to be very proud of his plans, which had never failed before (hence his nickname, Kuro of a Thousand Plans). True to his epithet in both figurative and literal meaning, he conceived many well thought out plans and would achieve them by all means. When he relived his moments of piracy, he claims his plans were too great to be wasted on his crew. He also said that he would kill his crew if they were to hinder his plans in any way. During the final moments before Luffy defeated him, Kuro lost his composure and screamed at the despair of his precious plan failing. He also seems to like the glasses he wears very much, even though they tend to slip down his nose every so often. He pushes them up with his palms so he does not scratch his face with his Cat Claws, a symbol of remembering his murderous ways. Even despite the lens being shattered by Luffy's punch, he kept them on. The glasses are his signature belongings, and as such, he destroyed the new ones Kaya gave him after he attacked Merry (though it may be because he simply hated her). Kuro follows the role of the diabolical mastermind and continues Fairy One Piece Tail's tradition of noticeably cruel villains. He held himself in very high regard, having a standard for people no one seemed able to live up to but himself. He felt nothing for the lives of others, willingly sacrificing anyone he needed to achieve his ambitions. During his three years as Kaya's butler, he acted as a benign (though a little snobbish), trustworthy and well-mannered man who carries a hatred for pirates, and as such, looks down on Usopp. He later admits that, aside his hatred for Usopp and piracy, how much he despises this pseudo-personality; his hatred of piracy standing, the true reason is very different than that of his false persona. Judging by the severe change in personality between Kuro and Klahadore, it is possible that Kuro has some degree of a split personality, if not simply being skilled in acting. He differentiates his two personalities via his tone of speech: as Klahadore, he uses the formal pronoun "watashi" (私) to refer himself, while as Kuro, he uses the more arrogant "ore" (おれ); the anime exemplifies a possible split personality by "Klahadore" speaking in a lighter and a very formal tone while "Kuro" has a deeper and much colder voice. Either way, his sudden change made Merry and Kaya fear him greatly. Though able to restrain himself most of the time, to the point of appearing to be a civilized person who abhors senseless violence, deep down Kuro is a very bloodthirsty man, a trait that comes to full effect upon seeing a crescent moon which drives him wild and even he finds it difficult to resist the temptations of violence brought on by the stage of the moon. He never really kept this trait hidden during his time as an active pirate, as his crew feared him for his ruthlessness at all times. On the night of the Navy attack, there was once again a crescent moon, which seems to have been the reason why Kuro was so brutal to the Navy on board. Even after yearning a peaceful life devoid of the needless violence associated with piracy, Kuro still found the sight of a crescent moon an irresistible lure to his old ways, leading him to unnecessarily attack Merry simply to satisfy himself; his habit of pushing his glasses up with his palm instead of his fingers, whether as a pirate or butler, is prove that he has not forgotten his killing methods. As a consequence, during the first opening of the anime a red crescent moon can be briefly seen in the scene with Kuro. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *his crew **Ghin *Syrup Villagers **Merry **Kaya's Parents **Kaya Rivals Enemies *Navy *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami *Veggie Pirates **Usopp Abilities and Powers Worthy of his epithet, Kuro is a master strategist who has never once before failed in his village raids, due to him planning skillfully beforehand. He is the second most intelligent man in East Blue, and was skilled enough to have tricked the Navy into making them think he died with a decoy, thus deactivating his bounty and infamy. His epithet is "Kuro of the Thousand Plans", and he is shown to be well-versed in tactics: he has the patience and determination to carry out a three-years plan right down to the most minute detail, and managed to perfectly blend into his "alias" Klahadore (winning the respect of the townspeople, the care of his adoptive family and managing to convince Syrup Village that the liar Usopp was of malicious intent), demonstrating expert manipulation skills. He is feared by all his subordinates, all of whom obey him out of his well-known ruthlessness to both foes and allies alike. Despite the Meowban Brothers believing that his skills dulled over the three years as a butler (something he admits) and tried to kill him, he proved that he is still superior by easily overwhelming them at the tip of his claws. He also considered Zolo as "soft" in comparison for not successfully killing Buchi in one strike. Along with his intellect, he is also a deadly fighter by East Blue region standards. Kuro can effectively enter a state of automatic blood-lust during any phase of a "crescent moon", leading to an increase in brutality. He possesses a good level of endurance as shown during his fight against the Straw Hats. Finally, even though Cursed Fruits are rare in Blue Sea regions, Kuro calmly came to acknowledge it as a fact when Luffy had demonstrated the powers of eating one, while many others (including the rest of the Black Cat Pirates) would be shocked to see what they believe to be a mere myth come to reality. Stealth Walk The Stealth Walk (抜き足, Nuki Ashi) is Kuro's ability to move at superhuman speeds, at about 100 meters in 4 to 5 seconds, almost looking like he teleported. He initiates this move by performing several quick foot movements to propel himself to another location, much like the Shave technique, except that the movements of his feet are more noticeable, suggesting that this ability is a rudimentary form of Shave. This is Kuro's signature ability in combat, with which he would utilize this blinding speed to deliver his attacks. His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause; his speed is such that he can kill a group of 50 skilled assassins before any of them would even take notice. While the pinnacle of his speed is considered superhuman and matching that of the Shave technique, his weakness — being unable to tell what he is hitting — puts him at a setback against other superhuman-speed users who can tell what they are striking. He can partially counter this flaw by his indifference to what he strikes down, feeling remorseless in killing his subordinates. His inhuman speed is due to his powerful legs; therefore, he also possesses powerful kicks, as demonstrated when he kicked Usopp, Natsu, and Luffy; on both occasions he sent them both flying for a great distance from him, while cutting Luffy's lip. He was skillful enough to jump onto Luffy's outstretched arm and run down its length to reach Luffy. * Creeping Cat: Like the Stealth Walk, except he has more control and moves about freely while appearing invisible. The downside is, he needs to revert to normal speed when initiating attacks, making him automatically visible at that point. The same thing also happens if, by any chance, the opponent(s) should manage to strike out at him while he's in this state. Weapons Kuro uses weapons called "Cat Claws", furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. He combines these large iron claws with his impressive speed to indiscriminately slash everyone in his vicinity to death at random depths of cuts. Kuro often pushes his glasses up on his nose with the palm of his hand, a technique he has used since his days as a pirate: straightening them with the fingers would be impossible when the Cat Claws are worn. According to Django, this proves that even after three years of peaceful life, that Captain Kuro has not yet forgotten how to kill. History Past The Black Captain The dreaded former Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, he is also known as Kuro of the Thousand Plans ''for his elaborate plans that virtually never fail. However, this proved to have a huge setback; as time passed, he grew tired of setting up schemes for his crew and of constantly being hunted down by the Navy. Five years before the current storyline Kuro told Django that he wanted to give up being Captain Kuro after being pursued by the Navy for the third time in a week, since he is now an infamous pirate. Django told Kuro that the Navy would not stop until the pirate captain was dead. Kuro told Django that he was going to die and that Django would be the new captain. A Navy Ship was attacking the Bezan Black with its cannons. He ordered his crew to give him a small boat, which they did. He arrived at the Navy ship and killed everyone on board, except a jaw-broken Navy soldier who was none other than Morgan. Django ordered the crew to board the ship. He noticed Nugire Yainu and told him goodbye. Morgan refused to beg Kuro to kill him, but Kuro said to him that today, he would be the one who captured Captain Kuro. Django hypnotized Nugire to think he was Captain Kuro and Morgan to think he was the one who captured the dreaded pirate. The Navy ship sailed away with the fake Captain Kuro to be executed. Kuro was happy that the first part of his plan worked. Cunning Plans Soon after, Kuro set up an elaborate scheme in a small village he came to live in, in order to live free from pursuit with great wealth. He taught his crew how to function without him, then took the name ''Klahadore and, for three years, lived as the butler of the wealthy parents of Kaya, who he is believed by many to have killed (this is not yet known to be true, as he denied it when Django accused him of it, saying that their deaths were not part of his original plan). He then became the sickly Kaya's caretaker. Synopsis Syrup Village Arc Major Battles * Kuro vs. Navy (including Morgan; Won) * Kuro (as Klahadore) vs. Usopp (Kaya's mansion; Interrupted) * Kuro vs. Siam and Butchie (Won) * Kuro vs. Natsu Dragneel (Inconclusive) * Kuro vs. Veggie Pirates (No Interest) * Kuro vs. Black Cat Pirates (Interfered) * Kuro vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Lost) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons